This Is A Place That I Call Home
by xoxButterflysTornadoxox
Summary: Spoilers for 2x05. When Donna left the office, Harvey is falling apart. It's Mike who's there to pick up the pieces. First Suits Fanfiction. Mentioned Mike/Harvey. Rated T. Possible One-Shot. Title: To Build A Home/That Home by The Cinematic Orchestra. CHAPTER THREE UP.
1. Chapter 1

When Harvey saw Mike looking at him from across the way, it just put another knife in his gut. He couldn't stand seeing Mike looking at him so disappointedly. Harvey knew he screwed up; this whole situation made him want to punch a wall.

Walking away from the elevators, Harvey made his way to his office; he didn't want Mike to follow, but he knew he would. They didn't say a word until Harvey was pouring himself a drink and Mike was watching him from the doorway. He could feel the blue eyes glare into his back. "Don't look at me like that." Harvey drowned the liquor before pouring some more.

"You said you'd fix this, Harvey."  
"I tried,"

"Well you failed," the next thing Mike knows, he's pinned against the record case between Harvey's arms. Harvey punched the wall beside Mike's ear, making the younger man flinch and the records fall.

"I know that, damn it! You don't think I tried all I could? I did!" Harvey shouted in Mike's face, so close that Mike could feel his hot breath and smell the scotch. Harvey looked wild; his was trembling and gripping onto the shelves; it they weren't bolted in, Mike thought they would fall over them.

"Hey, hey, hey," Mike said calmly, reaching out and grabbing the Harvey by the shoulders. "I know that; I know. It's okay." Harvey wouldn't meet his eye as his breathing grew heavier. "Hey, Harvey…Harvey!" Mike didn't care if this was his boss and if this was crossing any sort of lines, but he placed on hand on the side of Harvey's neck and the other on his cheek to make him look at him. "Look at me, look at me!" Once Harvey met his eye, the older man's breathing calmed down a little. "I know you did all you could. I know that."

The angry depth in Harvey's eyes disappeared and now all there was was sadness. "Okay?" Mike asked softly, ducking his head slightly to meet Harvey's eye again. Harvey put all his weight against Mike has he rested the top of his head on Mike's chest. The younger man let out a gasp at all the pressure and looked up, unable to move. Harvey was coming completely undone right in front of Mike and there was nothing Mike could do. It just…well, it sucked.

The office was completely silent for what felt like hours but was only minutes. Neither men moved a muscle for the longest time until Harvey's shoulder finally fell from their tense hold. One of his arms dropped from the shelf at Mike's ear level and down to where his hip was; Mike was less trapped, but he wasn't planning on going anywhere. Not with Harvey looking at him like that. Like Mike was the only thing keeping him standing; it was probably true. The stare was intense and made Mike's heart race faster than it had earlier. He would have asked if Harvey was okay, but he couldn't get the words out. With Harvey's eyes locked on his and his breath so close to his own, his chest to his, Mike couldn't even think.

It felt like a year, but it was only a second that Mike let his blue eyes drop from Harvey's to his lips and back up. It was only a second that made something in both their minds click and Harvey crushed his lips against Mike's with all he's got. And they both froze. Time froze.

* * *

**A/N: This is what I wanted to happen after Donna left. I mean, I wanted this to happen since episode One, but come on! Should this just be a one-shot? Let me know what you think; it's my first Suits fanfiction so it's terribly O.C.**


	2. Chapter 2

Things sort of turn into an intense blur from there. One minute, they're on the couch in Harvey's office, the next, they're on the couch in Harvey's apartment. They don't question it, though they want to, and they don't even speak. At least, not until Harvey's hovering over Mike on the couch when the doorbell rings. Harvey's not sure which one of them groaned; it was probably both of them. All he knows is that his tie slips from Mike's fingers as he gets up to answer the door. "I'm really not in the mood so this better be…" Harvey starts saying bitterly until he sees who's on the other side of the door. "…Donna."

At the mention of the name, Mike pops up from the couch so quickly he feels his neck pop. He's moving quickly to button up his dress shirt and find his belt somewhere on Harvey's floor. He grabs the wrong one—Harvey's is much nicer than his anyways—but he's not really concerned at the moment. All this goes unseen by Donna as she glares angrily at the man in front of her.

Before Harvey could react, Donna chucked something made out of metal into his apartment. He follows it with his eyes as the silver object clinks off his wall and onto the hardwood. If it had been any other day and any other object, Harvey would have called Donna a crazy woman for throwing that at him, but it's not any other day and it's not any other object; it's their object; _their_ can opener. Donna doesn't take her off Harvey as realization hit him. When he looks back at her, her hazel eyes are turning brown with anger and sadness. He's caused that. He broke them.

"You can have the damn thing, I don't need it anymore." Donna meant to sound so much stronger than that. She meant to throw the can opener at him, tell him that and leave. But it's Harvey and he's too damn hard to walk away from. Especially when he looks like someone ran over his puppy. And it so happens that his puppy is walking up to them right now, his collar half popped, his tie in his hand and his hair fluffed. Donna doesn't even react to the fact that he looks like this and that Harvey looks no better. Harvey dares to look away from one person he cares about to the other. That's it really; he only cares about two people and right now it feels like he has to choose between them. But Mike won't allow Harvey to do that.

"Uh, I should…go. It's late." Mike lies. He doesn't want to go at all; really if Donna hadn't have showed up, Mike could only imagine what would have happened. But he knows that there are things that have to be said between Donna and Harvey and it's best to get them out now, so he's taking himself out of the situation.

"What? No," Harvey says gently. He doesn't even think about it when his hand goes up to grab Mike's arm gently, his other hand still gripping the edge of the door. "You don't have to-"

"It's okay, Mike; I was just leaving." When Donna grabs Harvey's attention again, her eyes reveal how she is twice as hurt as before. It's part of this seven year, silent secret that they don't dare talk about and it makes Harvey's stomach twist just thinking about it right now. His voice catches in his mouth; he doesn't want either of them to leave.

"No, really. You two obviously have stuff to talk about so I should just…" Mike looks from Donna to Harvey and his own words come out jagged. How could he leave when Harvey looks like _that _and Mike caused it? How could he leave when he could cause more? 'Because Donna is more important right now.' Mike keeps telling himself to push him out the door. Mike forces himself to look away from the man in front of him and at the redhead on the other side of the door. She should be in here, not him. "I'll see you soon, Donna, right?" Mike asks. Donna nods tensely, unable to meet either Mike or Harvey's eye. When Mike turns towards Harvey just slightly, all those questionable thoughts catch up to them. Once Mike walks out that door, they don't know where they fall or what's going to happen.

It would have been awkward without Donna there, but nowhere near this awkward. All Mike wants to do is pull Harvey towards him and kiss him goodbye. But he can't do that; not just because of Donna but because the outside world has finally reappeared and Mike's not sure if the outside world has a place for him and Harvey. Mike grips onto the jacket in his hand and shakes the hand that holds his tie nervously. "And I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

It's clear that Harvey's having the same thoughts that Mike is having. If only Donna wasn't there. "Right uh…" not really thinking about it, because it feels so natural, but also completely aware of the fact that Donna is trying not to watch them right now, Harvey quickly pecks Mike's cheek. It's probably the most affectionate thing he's done, ever. Not counting all the kisses in other places; but it's so sweet, and short, and it make's Mike's stomach flutter and he needs to get out of there before he pushes Harvey up against a wall right in front of Donna. "Bye."

The word is so soft and forced out that it almost doesn't sound like Harvey's voice. But it had to be said, sadly, and Mike had to say it back with a tiny wave, his cheeks red before he pushes past Donna and there's no turning back. Harvey can't help but watch Mike rush off over Donna's shoulder until he has disappeared. He can still feel Mike's cheek against his lips, even if it had been for a second.

Then reality hits him again. Donna's back to staring at him, confusion and hurt and guilt and every emotion possible—besides the positive ones—written on her face and in her eyes. It makes Harvey feel like someone punched him in the stomach to distract him from the sharp knife like pain his chest.

"I'm gone for an hour and you've already got the puppy wagging his tail into your bed?" Donna jokes; the words are like normal but her voice doesn't have the familiar, teasing ring to it. It's dry and hurt and Harvey wants to take her in his arms and never let her go but he knows he can't do that. She'd push him away anyways.

"It's not…I don't…" Harvey doesn't know how to defend himself, because he has no clue what happened between him and Mike except for the fact he didn't want it to stop. So, instead of trying to worm his way out of a conversation he's pretty sure Donna didn't even want to have with him, he says the words he should have by the elevator. "Donna, I am so sorry. I don't even…I can't even begin to say how fucking sorry I am."

"I know you are," Donna scuffs, "But that doesn't make up for the fact that you didn't have the balls to fire me yourself."

"You're right. I didn't," Harvey's ashamed of that, but he doesn't let it show. He doesn't have his Harvey Specter, boss and badass Lawyer Mask on; but he's still Harvey, Donna's friend, who is no less tough and no less sorry. "I couldn't face you myself and I apologize for that. I know there's nothing I can do to change this but you have to know that I tried-"

"Did you?" Donna decides it's time to get angry again instead of feeling just plain betrayed, and pushes past him into the apartment. Harvey lets the door swing shut on its own as he follows her. She has her hand on the counter and the other on her hip; a classic Donna pose which would have made Harvey feel better if she didn't look so disappointed in him. "Did you really? Because the last time I checked, Harvey Specter doesn't lose and yet, I'm still fired!"

And then the night turns into yelling about who betrayed who and Donna trying to use Mike against Harvey when she knows she shouldn't and then they both end up more sorry and angrier than before. Donna slams the door on her way out, making the windows shake and Harvey drinks glasses of Scotch in a few seconds. It's become clear that he's all alone now; Donna's gone, probably not coming back until she decides ready and that could take years knowing her. And Mike walked out and is probably never going to look Harvey in the eye again much less work for him. Harvey doesn't feel like the boss of anyone right now; not even the boss of himself. He's just…Harvey. Human and alone and it _sucks.  
_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter probably sucked itself really. At the beginning of it, it was all 'YAY, MARVEY!' then it just went downhill from there. I did decide to continue this; maybe make it a four chapter thing. There is going to be more Mike/Harvey, but also some Harvey/Donna because I can't resist them as you could probably tell in the middle there. Hope you stay toned! Can't wait for tomorrow!**

**LIVE ON MY MARVEY LOVERS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: That episode really didn't do anything for me except the fact that Harvey and Mike looked damn hot in those tuxes. Next episode though…damn! P.S. this chapter is somewhat less serious than the other two.  
-**

**The next day at work, Harvey walks in with his head held high as if he didn't drink himself to sleep the night before. Mike sees him walking past and immediately goes to his side like usual. Except this time, they don't talk about work or bicker like teenagers. They don't even look at each other; they just stare forward towards where they are going. **

"**Mike," Harvey says professionally.  
"Harvey." Mike says in the same way. Even if their tone is no different than normal, it still sends shivers down their backs at the other saying their name.**

"**Bathroom. Five minutes."  
"Got it." And Harvey goes right and Mike goes left and they act like they didn't even see each other. **

**Mike knows that it's a terrible time to ask Harvey a serious question when his back is against the tiled wall and Harvey is trying to mark up his neck. But he does it anyways, because really Harvey's in control right now and Mike can do nothing but enjoy it. "Hey, so how did things with Donna go last night?" Mike feels Harvey groan against his skin before the man pulls away and stares at him. "What?"**

**Harvey smirks, "I'm doing some of my best work here and you're asking about Donna?"**

"Fine, I'll ask a different question," it's no better, but Harvey agrees with a shrug and goes back to kissing Mike's neck. "How come your always the dominate one? I'm pretty sure I have a bruise on my back from your shelves from last night," with a glare from his boss, Mike knows the answer. It's in his title; Harvey's the boss. He's in charge. He's in control. Mike doesn't mind that really. But there's this annoying thought in the back of his mind that says that since Harvey's in control, he can stop this anytime he wishes. "Point taken; carry on." And Harvey actually smiles and Mike forgets all about Donna and who's the dominate one, and everything else in the world because Harvey choose to be here right now, with _**him, **_**and that feels too damn good to reunion.**

**They would have continued if it wasn't for Louis marching into the bathroom; Harvey practically flew back, turning on the sink as if he was washing his hands and Mike grabbed paper towels as if he had already washed his. They would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for the fact that the top buttons of Mike's shirt were undone so that Harvey could get to his neck better. That and the fact that Mike looks too damn embarrassed and flushed to be just drying his hands. "What's going on?" Louis asks, trying to meddle into the situation. If he only knew, none of them would want him in the situation. That would be just plain disturbing. **

"**Mike got ink on his suit," Harvey lied smoothly; he is Harvey Specter, it's easy to get people to think the way he wants them to. Louis examines Mike with squinted eyes; it makes Mike uncomfortable, but he just stands up straight and acts natural.**

"**Where?"  
"It's gone now." Mike shrugs and starts to get the hell out of there. "Thanks, Harvey."**

"**Yup." Mike's gone while Harvey rubs water onto his face because his cheeks are burning.**

"**How'd you get the stain out so fast?" Louis pries. Harvey tries not to roll his eyes as he shuts the tap off. **

"**I've got one of those Tide To Go sticks," if Mike was in here, he would have chuckled at how dirty that could sound. Just knowing what Mike would do freaks Harvey out because he obviously has been around the kid too long. **

"…**Those actually work?"**

"**Uh-huh," Harvey dries his face off with a towel and throws it away. "See ya, Louis." It's the pat on the shoulder that through Louis off even more. **

"**Can I borrow it sometime?" Louis calls over his shoulder.  
"No."**

**The next time they talk, the two lawyers are sitting in the limo going to a client's house. "Seriously, how did things go with Donna?" Mike asks again.**

"**You might want to cover that up," Harvey motions towards Mike's neck without looking away from his window. When Mike's fingers go up to his neck, it's the first time he realizes how soar it is. It's worth it, Mike shrugs it off and does what Harvey suggested. **

"**Stop trying to change the subject Harvey," Mike isn't in the mood for any games right now. This whole thing is too confusing to be put off as if it's what they've always done and it's normal. "We're going to talk about this."**

"**I have a better idea." Harvey reaches over and closes the window that separates the back of the limo to Ray's driver's seat. With it covered up, he doesn't hesitate to kiss Mike hard. **

"**Harvey, no," Mike leans back. His seat belt is pushing into his chest but he doesn't care. "Stop kissing me to put off talking about what's going on." Sighing, Harvey sits back down in his own seat. **

"**Is that what you think I'm doing?"**

"**Oh, I know that's what you're doing," It makes Mike feel cheap thinking about it, but when it happens, he could care less. But right now, he's aggravated. Everything's changing so fast and yet it feels like time hasn't moved at all. It makes Mike feel restless. "Donna leaves, you kiss me. Donna shows up at your apartment and you guys talk, you're giving me hickies in the men's room. I try to talk about Donna both then and now and you just keep going; stop using me to hide from your own crap." **

**Mike doesn't mean to sound so harsh, but he has to lay down the law sometimes. Propping his elbow up on the door and looking out the window with his fist against his mouth, Mike tries to think about anything other than the fact that Harvey's staring at him with shock. There are many times where Mike gets angry at Harvey or talks back. But for him to talk back about this…?**

**Knowing that Mike's not going to listen to a think Harvey says, the older man uncovers the window and looks out his own. The rest of the ride is silent until they get there. When Ray looks at them through his mirror, it's clear that both of them are upset and he knows why. Just because he couldn't see them doesn't mean he can't hear them. **

"**You were right," Harvey says randomly while they're working in his office. He's at his desk and Mike's on the couch looking through case work. Mike looks up to see Harvey still reading. "I was using you to get my mind off of what's going on." When Mike lets out a sigh and sits back against the couch, Harvey finally looks up. "But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it."**

"**I know you do," Mike dares to smirk a little. It makes Harvey chuckle, but only for a short second. Then they're back to being serious. "Are we going to talk about it?"**

"**Do we have to?" that's the real question. They don't have to talk about it; they can carry on with it, or stop it without having to say a word about it. But would it be better to? Probably.**

"**Yes," Mike stands up. Going around the coffee table and up to Harvey's desk, he rests his hands on the glass and hunches his shoulders so that his face is closer to Harvey's. "I don't know what this is…but…I kind of enjoy it too."**

**There's no one else around the office by now, so Harvey has no problem with grabbing a hold of Mike's shoulder and pulling him down more to kiss him. It's short, but strong and leaves Mike breathless and wanting more. "Good," Harvey smiles. "There. We talked about it."**

"**Not really," Mike chuckles. "But who says we have to talk about it right now?"  
-**

**They do eventually talk about it. And when they talk about it, it doesn't end how they both wanted. At the end of the night, Mike get's up from the couch—their sitting normally now, not doing anything—grabs his coat and leaves while Harvey continues to stare out the window wall. When Mike slams the door shut, Harvey jumps; closing his eyes, he tries not to think about it but his thoughts are screaming at him. He wants to go after Mike. But he can't.**

**Because they ended things.**

**The next day when Mike's looking through paper work at his desk, Rachel comes in to talk to him. She sees how he has bags under red rimmed eyes and how he can't highlight the words in a straight line because of his shaking hand. "Mike," Rachel walks quicker to get to his side. "Are you okay?" They may have broken up, but she still cares. Putting one hand on his shoulder and the other on his arm, she makes him look up at her. **

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm good." Mike clears his throat and puts on a fact smile. **

"**You look…" She didn't want to offend him, but damn he looked terrible. "…tired."**

"**Didn't sleep well last night, that's all."**

**And when she passes Harvey later on that day and sees that he's drinking way more coffee than normal and jazz is playing none stop in his office, she asks him the same question and Harvey gives the same answer. "I didn't sleep well."**

"**Okay," Rachel frowns as she leaves the office. She would have put two and two together and think that they spent the night **_**together **_**but they both look much too depressed. **

"**We got into a little argument. That's all; it happens. We fight all the time." Mike sighs when Rachel nags him about it in the lounge. **

"**Okay, yeah but Mike you didn't see the look on his—"  
"Sorry, Rach, but I really gotta go." Mike accuses himself and rushes out of the area. Rachel just groans with frustration.**

"**You two are so damn complicated!" she doesn't even know the half of it. **

**A/N: Bummer right? Sorry! It's going to stay like that for a little bit until I can find a way to brighten it up again. Luckily, there's this Louis to add comical humor. **


End file.
